


A Chance Meeting

by marssygrl221



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Hiddlesworth, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marssygrl221/pseuds/marssygrl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was 17 and in college. There was an exchange program in his school so he decided he would sign up. Once summer time comes along he is sent to Australia where he soon meets the Hemsworths. Tom never knew one simple guy could change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I want to state I do not own any of these people and they are all real people. This story is all fake and made up in my mind so if i get any details like age or location wrong I don't care.All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine! IF YOU HATE HIDDLESWORTH STORIES THEN I KINDLY ASK YOU TO GTFO NOW. Thank you and enjoy the story. :)

Tom was very different from most teenage boys. While most teenage boys hated scool, Tom loved it. Most boys played sports and watched them too, Tom was in plays and loved watching them as well. Not many boys would sit down and read they would rather play video games, but Tom loved reading especially Shakespeare. He was also very polite and always used manners he was a gentleman compared to most boys his age. 

Chris was almost the exact opposite of Tom. Chris didn't hate school but he wasn't crazy about it either. Chris loved sports and if the weather was nice he was outside with his brothers or friends playing some random game. Chris didn't read books that much maybe once or twice here and there. Chris was polite when he needed to be and when it came to manners he at least used please and thank you. Over all he was a very nice boy.


	2. chapter 1

For Tom it was a normal day at school nothing really interesting or new that is until an announcement came on that caught his ear.  
OFFICE LADY: ATTENTION STUDENTS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO AND LIVE WITH ANOTHER FAMILY FOR THE SUMMER FOR A LEARNING EXPERIENCE THE SIGN UP SHEET IS IN THE OFFICE SPACE IS LIMITED AND MORE INFO WILL BE GIVEN WHEN YOU SIGN UP! 

Tom thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to sign up maybe it would be fun to live with another family. He thought about making new friends and maybe even getting to see some thing he has never seen before.Maybe he would even get to learn something new.His imagination went wild with possibilities for the rest of the day. 

When The final bell rang at the end of the day he rushed to the office to sign up he didn't want to miss this opportunity. 

Tom: Hello I would like to sign up for that summer family exchange.  


Office Lady: Oh wonderful! Here is the sign up sheet right here.

She points to a piece of paper with the words FAMILY EXCHANGE PROGRAM writen on the top in all caps. Tom looked over the names none looking like any one he recognizes. He signs the sheet and the office lady gives him a packet. 

Office Lady: This packet should answer all your questions and make sure your parents read and signs it and bring the signature page back to the office so we know your going.  


Tom: Okay thank you, bye.

Tom walks out of the office and runs to the bus excited to tell his mom about the trip. 

 

When Tom's stop comes he almost sprinting to his house. Once he is inside he greets his mother with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Hiddleston: Well hello hun whats got you all excited?  


Tom: Mom there is this awesome program at school! I would get to live with another family for a whole summer!  


Mrs.H: That sounds awesome but is there any information packet I need to look at?  
Tom: Ya I got it right here in my backpack.

Tom puts his backpack on the kitchen table and gives it to his mom to look at.

Tom: So mom what do you think!?  


Mrs.H: Well you would have to get all good grades for the rest of the school year but it sounds like a really great time and I would love for you to go.  


Tom: YES!!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH MOM!!!

Tom hugs his mom again excited and happy she said yes.

Mrs.H: You're welcome sweety.

She smiles wide and hugs him back glad to see her son so excited.

Tom: Oh mom the last page you need to sign and rip off so I can give it to the office.  


Mrs.H: Okay I will do that later now go upstairs to your room and do your homework.

Tom does as he is told and when it's dinner time he tells his siblings about the trip and one of his brothers teases him about meeting a girl and actually getting a girlfriend. Tom tried to comment back but their mother ends it. For the rest of the night Tom thought about all the fun he will have on the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are short I will try and make them longer as I continue the story!


	3. chapter 2

Chris was sitting in his desk in history class talking with his friends before class started . The teacher walked in as soon as the bell rings and called attention to his students. 

Mr.Baker: Class the bell has rung it is time to start class which means no talking!  


Chris: Ya Matt we should totally hang out later and finish that  


Mr.B: Mr. Hemsworth what did I just say!?  


Chris: To stop talking sir?  


Mr.B:Thank you now lets get on with class.  


Chris: (under his breath) Other kids were talking too.

It seemed like class was dragging on forever and all he wanted to do was go home already so he could hang out with his mates and brothers until the sun went down in the sky but instead he was left day dreaming about it because even though it was the last class of the day it wasn't even half over yet. As the teacher flipped to the 100Th slide of notes Chris let out a quiet annoyed groan. His hand was starting to cramp from writing down all the notes and he decided to look at the clock to see how much longer he had of this. The clock read 3:00 pm which meant he had about 18 minutes left of this stupid note taking. When he had written the final slide down he was relieved and there was only 5 minutes left of class. Mr.Baker told every one he had a packet for the family exchange program which sounded exciting to Chris. 

 

Mr.B: Class the family exchange program asked our district if we would like to have families from our school sign up to host some kids who have signed up to meet a new family this summer. You will all be getting one but you don't all have to sign up. Also boys if you're only signing up to meet girls well you will be disappointed. All boys will get a boy and all girls will get a girl to meet. So if you are truly interested to host some one please return the sheet with you and your parents signature ASAP. The rest of the packet you can keep. 

When Chris got home he went straight to his mom and told her about the program he was told about. 

Chris: Mom I found out about this awesome program at school today.  


Mrs.Hemsworth: What's it about?  


Chris: It's the family exchange program and if we both sign this sheet and get it turned in we would host a boy from another country over the summer! Doesn't that sound awesome!?  


Mrs.Hem: It sounds like a great idea. I would love to have you make a new friend. Leave the sheet on the kitchen table and we will sign it later. Now go and play with your friends and brothers while I cook dinner.  


Chris: Okay thank you mom, bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I will be starting to go in to Tom and Chris's POV and I will indicate when or if I change.

TOM'S POV:   
Why did they have to tell us about this program so early in the year! I wish they did it after winter break so I would have to wait less longer. Oh I am just so excited! I hope they like me but what if they find me annoying or what if their son hates me!? I just need to calm down. I must look like a loon right now waving my arms in the air and quietly screaming with excitement. At least it's after winter break now so I only have till June to pack and in February it's my birthday this new year is off to a great start!

John: tom tom tom tom tom TOM!

Tom: Oh John how long have you been here? 

John: I called your name like 10 times man why weren't you answering me? 

Tom: Sorry John I just couldn't stop thinking of the trip I'm so excited to go! 

John: Yeah I know you keep repeating every day how excited you are. So anyway what do you have planned for your birthday this year? You know it's the big year!

Tom: yeah I know, and maybe you, Jacob, and I can go out to a bar you think that would be fun? 

John: Sounds great man we can all walk there and have at least one of us sober enough to hail a cab when we leave. 

Tom: Awesome I'll talk with Jacob later to see when he's free.

John: Okay great see you later Tom.

Tom: Bye see you later John! 

I am now uncontrollably excited for my birthday and then soon after that I get to travel to wherever which reminds me I need to check the bored in the office to see who I'm going to be with. I walk to the office from the lunch room and look on the list for my family. I look half way down the page and I see my name. 

Tom Hiddleston: Chris Hemsworth, Australia 

This is so awesome I wonder if I will see any kangaroos while i'm there oh this is just so exciting! I can't wait to meet him!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had help on this chapter and i am very happy with how it turned out.

Today was Tom's birth day, he was now 18 and could legally drink. What a scary yet wonderful thought for Tom. He was glad that he had friends who wanted to take him out to drink, and thankfully it was a Friday night so Tom didn't have to worry about going to school in the morning. John and Jacob had decided on taking him to a local club, but offered no further details. They were on the way to the previously mentioned club and the suspense was killing Tom.

Tom: Can you please give me a hint as to where you are taking me?  
Jacob: No, man. We already told you that you have to wait and see.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence. As they neared their destination, the pedestrian traffic increased ten-fold. The crowd consisted of every type of person you could think of. John parked the car along the already crowded curb and they all got out. Tom surveyed the passing people, earning winks from a few men and women and being ignored by others. Jacob and John lead him up the street and they made their way past a long line of men waiting to enter the club. Tom was not expecting John to stop at the front of the line and hand the bouncer something. Next thing he knew, they were inside the club surrounding by the smell of cheap alcohol and cologne, as well as scantily clad men. 

Tom: Are you sure, we are in the correct place?  
John: Of course. Come now, the bar awaits!

He was pulled over to the bar and a beer bottle was shoved into his hand. John tipped a similar bottle against his lips after a small toast to Tom. 

An hour and many alcoholic drinks later, Tom was sitting in a booth with a male stripper giving him a lap dance. John was already passed out and Tom was shit-faced while Jacob, who remained sober, enjoyed the show. The stripper currently at their table was slender with black slicked back hair and sensual green eyes. His black leather grab was a perfect contrast against his pale skin under the multi-colored lights. By this time, Tom had a bit of an issue in his nether regions, making his pants uncomfortably tight. The stripper went back to dancing on the pole in the middle of their table and another man came over and joined him on the table. In his drunken state, Tom thought he was seeing double as the twins danced together. Jacob called over to someone as the two on the table started making out. The man Jacob had called over was tall, tan and was very muscular almost like a god. His golden blond hair reached his shoulders and his eyes were a perfect cool icy blue. He had golden brown stubble on his chin and above his lips. He was wearing a revealing red thong and a lightning bolt chain necklace. 

When he got to the table the two strippers on the table broke their kiss and got him on the table. The stripper that was originally giving Tom the lap dance went back to rubbing on him and the other started grinding, dancing, and making out with the new stripper. The one dancing on Tom started to touch his erection making him shiver. He pulled Tom into a rough kiss and bit his lip so he could gain access with his tongue. Tom allowed him access and started to rub his erection as well. They soon were both a moaning mess and not long after Tom was coming with a loud moan that had the other man coming right after him. After they had settled down from their orgasm the stripper asked Tom if he would like to share a few drinks which Tom gladly accepted.  
Not much later the two other strippers joined them and after a few more shots the blond stripper and Tom were laying in a booth making out. Tom never knew he could get so horny so quickly. They started to rub against each other giving Tom perfect friction. He started to moan and the man kissed him to quiet his moans. They had picked up the pace and Tom didn’t' think he could last much longer a few more thrusts and he was coming along with the stripper. Once they were calm Tom started drinking more and soon he was a total loon going up to random guys in the bar and singing random songs and prancing about the bar laughing every time he bumped into something and apologized to it. When he got back to the table John was awake and still slightly drunk. John and Jacob were laughing so hard at how drunk Tom was that they almost died. As soon as Tom stumbled into the booth he was knocked out cold. John picked Tom up and carried him outside while Jacob paid the bill. Jacob met the two outside and hailed a taxi and went back to Jacob's house to sleep the night off. 

When Tom awoke the next day he had a splitting head ache and didn't remember a thing from the other night. All Tom could remember was that it was his birthday and his friends had taken him out. Jacob and John heard him groan from the other room and went to check on him.   
Jacob: Hey Tom, how are you feeling?   
Tom: Like shit what happened last night?   
Jacob: Well you got very drunk and horny it was funny to watch you even started singing karaoke to the whole club! A lot of the male strippers thought it was cute.  
Tom: uhhggg! Really! Guys never take me there again I don't want any one there to recognize me.   
Jacob: Hahahaha no promises dude! Here take some pain killers that will help with your head ache.   
Tom: Thanks!   
When Tom's head ache was gone the three friends went out to lunch at a small cafe and had lunch. When Tom got home he went right back to bed and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

It was finally spring break and Tom and Chris were both happy to be off. Now that it was March Tom was getting very excited for summer he just could not wait to meet Chris and his family. Chris was almost equally excited to meet the boy who would be staying with him which reminded Chris he could check who was staying with him on his school website. 

CHRIS'S POV: 

I was just sitting on my couch watching the morning cartoons when I remembered that I should go on the school website and check who I was letting live in my home. It's not like I think he will be a psycho murderer but ya never know. So I get up and quietly made my way to my room only because my brothers are sleeping and it's only 8 in the morning. I get on my computer and when I get to my school website I have to get up and search for the packet I was given only problem was my room is a mess. I start throwing the many piles of clothes around and most of them I have no clue whether they are clean or dirty. I know my mom always bugs me about cleaning my room and actually using the dirty hamper I was given for Christmas last year (thanks grandma keep buying these awesome presents!) but I just never seem to get around to it. I finally find the paper after making an even bigger mess of my room (if that is even possible.) under a pile of hopefully clean boxers. I find the Family Exchange Program and find my name in the list.  
Chris Hemsworth: Tom Hiddleston, London  
Well Tom doesn’t sound like a killers name but I better keep my guard up for at least the first few days until I deem him safe.  
What Chris doesn’t know is that Tom is far from a killer he wouldn’t even kill a fly nor could he even if he tried. 

TOM’S POV: 

I am so glad it is spring break it will be so much fun to finally relax and read some Shakespeare and drink some tea. I can just sit in my bed and read this will be a great spring break. 

Tom finally got up from his bed after thinking of all the fun he could have over spring break. He stood up and stretched his back and went to go shower. When he got out he quickly threw on some shorts and a red shirt with his favorite jumper and started his bike ride to the local library. When he arrived at the library he locked up his bike and headed inside. Once he got inside he went right to the section where he knew all the books from Shakespeare were. He scanned down the aisle and found the one he was looking for he picked up the book Othello that he has read a million times before but still loved it he always wanted his own copy but he still didn’t have enough money to buy the book and he didn’t want to ask his family or friends because he wanted to have that sense of pride that it was his. He walked up to the librarian’s desk and gave her a warm smile she was a nice lady with short brown hair and hazel eyes and she loved Tom to bits. 

“Hello Mrs. Pruit!”

“Hello Tom how have you been?”

“I’ve been great I’m so glad it’s spring break!”

“I’m glad to hear that so what book are we checking out today?”

“Shakespeare’s Othello” 

“Tom you check out that book almost every time why don’t you keep it my 

“Oh I couldn’t I like it but other people might want to read it too.”

“Don’t worry about it I can always order a new one now go on it’s yours.”

“Thank you I will read it as many times as I can.” 

They smile and say good bye and Tom nearly bolts out the door excited he has a copy of Othello for himself. 

The rest of spring break seams to fly by and before Tom and Chris know it it’s the last week of school.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated but my life got busy.

It was the night before Tom was leaving for his trip to Australia and he had been checking and double checking if he had everything he needed for his trip. 

TOMS POV:  
Okay let’s see I have shirts, shorts, night clothes, a few of my jumpers, a few hats, socks, underwear, pillow, blanket, phone charger, ear buds, IPod, IPod charger, laptop, laptop charger, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, body scrunchie, bath towels, cologne, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, my Othello book, camera, swim trunks, sun glasses, sun block, bug spray, pens and pencils, and my journal. I think I have everything I need. I wonder if Chris likes Shakespeare. I wonder if he has any siblings. So many questions but it’s already 10 at night. I can’t wait to go tomorrow! 

CHRIS’S POV:  
(Time lapse tomorrow morning)

“Chris it’s time to wake up!”

“Five more minutes mom!” I pull the blankets over my head.

“I’m sorry but we need to clean the house before Tom gets here”

“Have Liam and Luke do it.”

“Chris Hemsworth you are the one who signed up to host so you will help clean do I make myself clear.”

“Ughhh! Fine”

I get dressed and walk down the stairs to go help clean.

TOMS POV:

My alarm goes off and I sit up and yawn. Today is the day I am so excited! I quickly get dressed, brush my hair, put my body spray on, brush my teeth, and put all the supplies into my suit case. I take my IPod, ear buds and Othello book and out them into a carry-on bag to take on the plane with me. 

“Tom it’s time to get to the school!” 

“Okay mom, I’ll be right down!” 

I run down stairs with my suitcase and bag.

“I’m ready.”

We get into the car and I turn on the radio and tell my mom how excited I am she smiles while listening to me go on and on. We get to the school and I meet up with my friends and talk until the supervisor calls us to attention. 

“Okay every one first off I would like to thank all of you for signing up and I would also like to set some ground rules for the bus ride, plane ride, and for when you are with the families. We have rented out a coach bus to take us to the airport. There is no bathroom in the bus so if you have to go, go now. There are three seats per row on the bus so you can sit near your friends. No food or drinks on the bus also please keep your feet out of the aisle. There will be four different instructors each has a different country. Mrs. Juley will be going to Australia, Mr. Colins will be going to America, Mrs. Andrews will be going to Russia, and Mr. Rogers will be going to Germany we will tell you who you are going with on the bus. Now for the plane ride you can bring one carry-on bag with you on the plane. I don’t know if they allow food or drinks on the plane but if you need to know ask. We will have time to go to one of the restaurants before we take off. While we are on the plane please be cautious to everyone around you. There will be a bathroom in the airport and on the airplane so if you can hold it until we get there you can use those bathrooms. Finally when you finally get to your country and meet the family please respect them and there home and if they ask you to do something do it. Now are there any questions?”

Some kid raises his hand.

“Yes?”

“What if they ask me to take off my clothes in front of them?” All the students burst out in laughter.

“Enough!” Everyone goes quiet. “Now are there any serious questions?” No one else raises their hand so we are led to the bus to leave. When we get on the bus the supervisors call off the names that are in their group to make sure we are all here. For the entire ride to the airport everyone talks with their friends about how excited they are for the trip.  
When we get to the airport we go through all the security and meet up at the luggage drop off. After dropping off our suitcases we get into our assigned groups and go get lunch. An hour later our flight is called so we get in line to board the plane. When we get on the plane I get into my seat. The pilot comes on and talks about safety procedures and other things. When we are allowed to use our electronics I put in my ear buds and take out Othello and my IPod and listen to music while reading on the way there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay I am really sorry for the long long wait but I had writers block for a while and then my computer gave me troubles so I couldn't write and then life got in the way after that so it has been a really busy time for me so thank you for all who have been patient with me!

The plane ride there was normal and boring and Tom finished the book before the ride was over so he took a nap the rest of the time finding it very hard to get into a comfortable position because of how tall he was. 

TOMS POV:

I had only been on the plan for 30 minutes and I had already finished my book so I decided I would take a nap but the problem with that is I am very tall so it was very hard to find a good position but finally I did and I drifted into a sound sleep. I was awoken by the sound of the pilot announcing that we would be landing shortly so I grabbed my bag from the floor and put my ipod inside of it. After the plane landed and our group was all together in the airport we went over to the luggage claim and grabbed our suit cases. When we got back to our instructor she said to wait and our families will be in this area to pick us up and they should each have a sign with our names. I was very excited to meet my family and couldn't wait for them to come. 

CHRIS'S POV: (back a few hours before tom arrived) 

Once I got down stairs to help clean I was immediately given a list of things that needed to be done. I read over the list and looked back up to my mother. "Do I really have to do this all by myself?" His mother replied "Your brothers will help you with the bigger jobs but you wanted a guest so you are responsible for taking care of him." I sighed and got to cleaning thankfully my brothers did help and we were done in 2 hours. By the time we were finished I had a good few hours to relax before we had to head off so I passed the time by watching some tv. When it was time to go my mom called to us "Boys it's time to go!" Me and by brothers walk down to the car where our parents were waiting for us we got in and drove off to the air port to go get Tom. 

TOMS POV:

We all had been sitting in the waiting area for about 10 minutes and some kids had already been picked up. I was excited and did not mind the wait, I was too busy thinking of a million questions that were running through my head so it felt like only seconds. A little bit later I was looking around when I saw a family come into view they had a sign with them so I watched them excitedly hoping it was them. When the held the sign out and it had my name I almost jumped out of my seat with excitement. I controlled my excitement and stood up grabbing my suitcase and bag and walked over to them. When I reached them I held out my hand to who appeared to be the parents and introduced myself. " Hello I am Tom Hiddleston it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at them extending my hand. Mr. and Mrs. Hemsworth smiled back and shook my hand introducing themselves." Hello I am Craig Hemsworth and this is my wife Leonie Hemsworth." I looked over to the three boys they all were smiling i said " Hello i'm Tom" The first one spoke up and said "Hello I'm Luke and I'm the oldest" the second one smiled and said " Hello i'm Chris and I hope we have a great time" the third one then said " Hello I'm Liam, it's nice to meet you." I smiled wide and when we started heading back to the car I knew I would have a great time.


End file.
